


Christine's Suitors

by ReleasingmyInsanity



Series: What Happened After [1]
Category: Night Court
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Feelings, Light Angst, Multi, Post-Series, series finale spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 07:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11778309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingmyInsanity/pseuds/ReleasingmyInsanity
Summary: Before Christine leaves for DC, both Dan and Harry show up at her apartment to tell her how they feel. Part one of a three part series.





	Christine's Suitors

Harry Stone took a deep breath outside Christine's apartment, this was it. He would finally tell her how he felt. Before it would have been a conflict of interest, but now that she had resigned in order to be a representative, they no longer worked together.

If he didn't say something now, who knew if he would get another chance. She might come back married, or she might decide to stay and never come back, or worse, she might even choose Dan. He couldn't let that happen.

"Christine!" Harry burst in, not even bothering to knock. "I love you. I couldn't let you leave without telling you..."

He trailed off, catching sight of Dan. "Oh, _you're_ here."

"You're too late, Harry." Dan told him. "I got here first."

"Who cares if you got here first? Christine loves _me_ not you," Harry retorted.

"Oh yeah? Then how come she only wanted to be friends with you?" Dan said. "She loves _me_ , even if she doesn't know it yet."

"Ha! Don't make me laugh." Harry said bitterly. "You don't even have morals. Why on earth would she want you?"

"You're never serious about anything," Dan said. "Christine needs someone like me."

The two men glared daggers at each other.

" _Creep_."

" _Clown_."

"STOP!" Christine's voice interrupted their bickering. "You're going to wake Charlie."

Suddenly remembering that the object of their affection was standing next to them, Harry and Dan stopped arguing and turned to her.

"Christine," Dan started.

Harry talked over him, "Christine, I know we agreed to just be friends, but it wasn't what I really wanted. I want to be with you. No one has ever measured up to you. Can't we try again?"

Almost before Harry finished talking, Dan was presenting his own case. "I may have just realized it, but I've loved you for a long time. I know I haven't shown it very well, but I care deeply for you."

Both men looked expectantly at Christine, certain that she would choose them.

"Get out of my apartment," she said instead.

"But Christine..."

Christine glowered. "You're both behaving abominably. Expecting me to swoon at your feet just because you claim to love me. Dan had a weird dream and is convinced that we're meant to be together, Harry was perfectly fine with just being friends until he found out that Dan wanted me. I'm not convinced that either one of you actually love me."

"But I do!" Both men protested in one voice.

"My term is two years, when that's over, if you're still convinced that you're in love with me, we'll talk about this like rational adults."

"But..."

"Until then," she continued as though Harry hadn't spoken. "I don't want to hear any more about how I'm obviously 'the one'. I have better things to do than listen to this."

"I'll call you while you're in DC and then..."

"No Dan you won't. You are going to go home and continue living your life like normal. That goes for both of you." Christine glared at Harry. "If either of you try to bring this up until I say it's okay, then you automatically lose your chance when I get back."

Seeing their downtrodden expressions, Christine softened. "I know this is harsh, but trust me, it will be better if we do this my way."

She reached for Harry and gave him a split second kiss, then did the same to Dan. "I'll see you both in two years," she promised gently. "Now get out and let me pack."

Harry nodded, squeezing her shoulder in a friendly farewell. "Goodbye Christine. I love you."

Dan took one last long look at Christine before stepping back. "Goodbye Christine. I love you."

Then both men turned and walked out of the apartment, and Christine's life.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope no one seems to OCC in this fic. Harry is acting a little out of character, but considering his actions at the end of season 8, I thought this was believable.
> 
> Right now, Christine has no idea what her feeling are for either one of them. 
> 
> I am posting this as its own story so that if you want, you can decide for yourself how it ends. But if you want to see it my way, tune in next time when we check in with Harry and Dan after a year without Christine.


End file.
